Rescue Rampage Prologue - Loliver9182 Version
by Loliver9182
Summary: The prologue to a collab fic between me and ShadowUtopia. A mysterious entity has invaded Smash World, brainwashed and imprisoned the Smashers! Fleeing to Rosalina's Observatory, the remaining Smashers summon a group of authors to fight the entity off. Author insert idea based off Warriorcargirl375's Operation: Smash Rescue.


Rescue Rampage

Summary:

This is the prologue, and takes place three days before the story which is yet to be released, Rescue Rampage, a collaboration fic between me and ShadowUtopia. Rescue Rampage features a group of five authors attempting to save many worlds and the Smashers themselves from destruction.

ALERT, ALERT, CODE R, I REPEAT, CODE R!

Utopia and I are looking for two more authors to join in. Please, fill in this form with your own details and PM it to me or ShadowUtopia.

Name: Loliver9182 or Loliver.  
>Species (can be any species from Nintendo): Togekiss.<br>Accessories (if any): Tortoiseshell glasses.  
>Moveset: Ancient Power, Dazzling Gleam, Metronome, Safeguard.<br>Weapon (if any): Twin flamethrowers mounted on back.  
>Personality: Silent, clever, thoughtful, slightly tactless.<br>Mentor/Friends With: Rosalina

Thank you

ALERT END. ALL CIVLIANS RETURN TO DAILY BUSINESS.

Rosalina waved her wand, and the gleaming blue arrow shot over her head, to slam straight into Link's stomach. Fox and Falco rushed her, but Luma dived in to take the hits, before knocking them away. Rosalina scanned the crowd of brawlers, and spotted Luigi bashing his enemies with a baseball bat, looking scared out of his mind when Mario rushed up to face him. She knew he could do it. Luigi had shown courage when volunteering to help retrieve her Power Stars. Peach dived at Rosalina, but a blast of fire forced her to change course. A flash of light signified a Pokéball bursting open, and Rosalina knew Red was doing his job. As the newly-released Electrode exploded, Rosalina shot away using her ethereal Launch Star.

{_}

Ike grabbed onto Samus' hand as she Plasma Whipped up the side of the Mansion, to land on top of it. Red spun, taking aim with a Paralyser stolen from Samus' room. Ike sidestepped, and did a Quick Draw, crashing into Ivysaur. The Seed Pokémon staggered back and lashed out with Vine Whip. Ike rolled forwards and slashed, but with a surprising amount of strength, another vine held the sword at bay. Ike pushed with all his strength and the blade had almost cut into Ivysaur, when a second vine wrapped itself around his foot and pulled. Ike flew into the air, almost dropping his sword. Red blasted him in the chest, but Ike turned the fall into Aether, slamming down on Ivysaur.

Samus ducked under a blast of fire, and kicked Squirtle, sending the little Pokémon flying. Samus fired her cannon at Charizard, and fired a Homing Missile, before turning back to Squirtle. Dropping into her ball form, Samus threw down a bomb, and caught Squirtle as he lunged at her. She threw him at Ike, who countered without looking, to send Squirtle flying at Charizard. The Flame Pokémon swerved, and Squirtle disappeared into the distance. Samus used her Screw Attack and hit Charizard, who went down like a sack of stones. With Charizard eliminated, Samus turned to aid Ike.

In the back of her mind, Samus Aran screamed.

{_}

Rosalina shot up into the air, firing off blasts of cosmic energy as she flew towards the mansion, having set off when she noticed the distinct lack of Pokéballs in the battle. Landing in front, she raced into the Mansion, and found Ganondorf extracting the Smash Balls. Luma charged him. "This is no time to sneak away the Smash Balls. Is ruling Hyrule for a few days before we are destroyed really worth it?" Teleporting the Smash Balls away, Rosalina darted towards the stairs.

Arriving on the roof with Ganondorf in tow, Rosalina wasted no time in launching Luma across the roof, and barrelling in after him. Ganondorf Warlock Punched Samus and grabbed Ike around the neck. Rosalina directed energy blasts over her head as Samus fired repeatedly. Rosalina backed up, and launched over Samus' head, grabbing her shoulder and flipping her. The bounty hunter slammed into the floor, groaning. Looking over and seeing Ganondorf, Luma and Ike fight, Rosalina raced over to Red. He was lying slumped against the floor, but when she opened his eyes, they were pure white. Still time to save him. Rosalina began to mutter a spell when Luma shot over her head, shrieking, before disappearing with a pop.

The cosmic princess spun, and flew backwards as a storm of seeds smashed into her stomach. Ivysaur stood there, an evil look on his face and a purple aura flickering around him, like all the other Smashers Rosalina had fought today. Charizard blew fire at her, and the princess just managed to summon a Luma to absorb the fire. Retreating and encasing herself in a barrier of cosmic energy, Rosalina closed her eyes, and muttering a spell, thrust her wand straight up.

{_}

Luigi danced around his brother and swiped at his head. Mario danced back and lunged, but Luigi rolled. Olimar whipped a Pikmin chain at him, and he ducked. Marth brought his sword up, and swiped it down on Luigi's head.

Right before it made contact, Luigi winked out of existence in a sphere of light blue energy.

{_}

Fox sniffed the air, and padded along to the bush. Wolf picked up on the scent, and the pair moved to investigate. There! Under the bush, heavy breathing and the smell of fear. And blood. Lots of blood.

A flash of blue, and the scent and breathing was gone. Ripping back the undergrowth, Fox found only air.

{_}

Ganondorf panted as he backed away. Whatever was controlling these guys, it had definitely made them stronger and faster. Normally, Ike, Charizard and Ivysaur were hard to defeat, but now it was practically impossible. Ganondorf rolled back as Charizard slashed at him, before springing forward with an explosive punch that knocked Ike to the floor when it made contact with his head. Ivysaur lashed out with Razor Leaf. Ganondorf dodged and Charizard slammed into him, before vines tangled him up. The gerudo struggled, but the more he struggled, the tighter the vines drew around him.

Suddenly, Ivysaur was grasping thin air. Ganondorf, Rosalina and Luma had winked out of existence in spheres of blue light.

The defenders of Smash Mansion had vanished.

_End of prologue_

Please, we need more authors. Fill out the form at the top and PM me or ShadowUtopia.

_**Next time:**_

_Three figures grew inside the spinning orb of light, dropping to the floor as it split open._

_..._

"_Where are we? What's happened to me?" the Dragonite shouted, waving its stubby arms about._

_..._

"_Your mission is to rescue the Smash Mansion. Lumas have reported that two smashers remain behind to guard it and their prisoner. Now go! I'll stay here to recruit more authors." _


End file.
